Frankie Miller
(Sight & Sound)]] Frankie Miller (born Francis John Miller, 2 November 1949, Bridgeton, Glasgow, Scotland) is a Scottish rock singer-songwriter, who had his biggest success in the 1970s. Miller was raised at Colvend Street, Glasgow ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel :"Undoubtedly one of the great white soul voices." (JP, 11 December 2003) In the 1970s, Frankie Miller was a particular favourite of Peel, and did five sessions for the DJ's shows. The first of these included a version of Peel's favourite Bob Dylan song, "It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry". Miller's record company had enough faith in the singer to fly him to New Orleans, where he recorded his High Life LP at the studio of producer Allen Toussaint, and in 1976, Frankie Miller recorded Toussaint's "Brickyard Blues" for a Peel session. Peel predicted great things for the artist in the mid to late seventies, as is perhaps best evidenced on the end of year show 1977 when he plays the same track ("Be Good To Yourself") twice in the space of fifteen minutes. In 2003, Miller returned to the Peel tracklistings when the DJ played a string of the singer's singles from the 1970s as a consequence of receiving a letter giving details of Miller's slow recovery to health following the brain haemorrhage he'd suffered in 1994. Festive Fifty *1977 Festive Fifty: Be Good To Yourself #10 Sessions *Five sessions. John Peel Sessions released by EMI on Amazon - June 2011? 1. Recorded: 1973-04-30. First broadcast: 03 May 1973. Repeated: 31 May 1973. *I'm Ready / It's All Over / It Takes A Lot To Laugh It Takes A Train To Cry / After All / Ann Eliza Jane (first broadcast 31 May 1973) 2. Recorded: 1976-06-10. First broadcast: 25 June 1976. Repeated: 30 December 1976 *The Doodle Song / Ain't Got No Money / Sail Away / Brickyard Blues 3. Recorded: 1977-05-16. First broadcast: 23 May 1977. Repeated: 28 December 1977 *Ain't Got No Money / Be Good To Yourself / Jealous Guy / Down The Honky Tonk 4. Recorded: 1977-05-16. First broadcast: 05 June 1978. Repeated: 07 July 1978 * Have You Seen Me Lately Joan? / Good Time Love / Stubborn Kinda Fella / Breakaway 5. Recorded: 1979-04-19. First broadcast: 02 April 1979. Repeated: 01 May 1979. Credited to 'Frankie Miller and his band.' *Good To See You / A Woman To Love / Papa Don't Know / Is This Love? Falling In Love With You (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info. Note: Ken Garner's Peel Sessions appears to give the recording and broadcast dates of the fifth session in reverse order.) Other Shows Played (The list below is incomplete and compiled only from the database of this site. Please add further details if known.) *19 December 1972: You Don't Need To Laugh (To Be Happy) (LP - Once In A Blue Moon) Chrysalis *27 December 1977: Be Good To Yourself FF #10 *11 July 1978: Be Good To Yourself (LP - Full House) Chrysalis *25 August 1978: Fool In Love (LP – The Rock) Chrysalis *18 September 1978: Darlin' (7") Chrysalis *25 September 1978: Darlin' (single) Chrysalis *02 January 1979: When I'm Away From You (7") Chrysalis *09 January 1979: Ain’t Got No Money (b-side 'When I'm Away From You' 7 inch) Chrysalis *30 May 1988: Jealous Guy *28 August 1997: Let The Candlelight Shine (LP - Full House) Chrysalis *26 November 2003: Let The Candlelight Shine (7")' (Chrysalis) *27 November 2003: Stubborn Kinda Fella (7 inch) Chrysalis *02 December 2003: I'm Old Enough (7") Chrysalis (credited to Frankie Miller's Full House) *03 December 2003: A Fool In Love (7") Chrysalis *04 December 2003: Little Angel' (7") Chrysalis *09 December 2003: Brickyard Blues (EP - Frankie Miller... That's Who!) Chrysalis *10 December 2003: Jealous Guy (EP - Frankie Miller... That's Who!) Chrysalis *11 December 2003: Sail Away (7") (Chrysalis) *12 December 2003 (BBC World Service): Let The Candlelight Shine (7")' (Chrysalis) *16 December 2003: Darlin' (7") Chrysalis *17 December 2003: Drunken Nights In The City (7" 'Darlin') Chrysalis See Also * 1977 Top Ten Albums External Links *Wikipedia: Frankie Miller *Official site Category:1975 Category:Artists Category:One For Ken